harry potter and the change of time book one
by Boring guy
Summary: harry is so sick of the nightmares so he looks for a way to go back in time to cheat the death of his loved ones. this is my first fic please reveiw and i made it longer it's good IT IS and update.P.S I WANT REVEIWS ! P.P.S I need a beta so if anyone lik


**_Harry Potter and the change of time book one_**

disclamer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters it belongs to JK Rowling but the story and any addtional characters are mine please don't sue.

_thought : this is what it will look like when anyone is thinking._

**parseltounge : will look like this when Harry or Lord Voldemort speak parselmouth.**

_**dreams or visions will be like this**_

**Chapter one "The reason"**

July 31st 2007

_**Harry Potter was standing in the great hall with Ron and Hermione with their wands drawn pointing at the great hall's oak doors. Then all of a sudden there was a enormous boom shook the whole castle to it's core followed by a large bright light that blinded all who saw it.**_

_**The next thing they saw was what appeared to be over five thousand death eaters charging the great hall's door, Harry shouted loud enough for Dumbledore's army to hear over the sound of five thousand charging feet coming towards them. They raised thier wands ready for battle Harry searched the oncoming crowds hoping to see Lord Voldemort or Bellatrix Lestarnge so he could get his revenge for Dumbledore and Sirius.**_

_**Fortunely he caught sight of Lord Voldemort firing on Neville Longbottom who unfortunely wasn't able to hold his own agianst him. when Lord Voldemort struck him down with the killing curse, he went down before he could defend himself in time. **_

_**Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione scream as a green floating light came towards her fast. suddenly without warning Ron screeched a battle cry as he lunged toward's Lord Voldemort forgetting his wand as he was so blinded by his rage. **_

_**Harry turned around but he was too late all he saw out of the corner of his eye was a bright flash of a sickly green light of death . **_

_**Everyone seemed to stop and stare in shock as Lord Voldemort raised his wand, laughing when he turned to Harry. Without warning he fired the killing curse at Harry but at the last moment Ginny stepped in front of the very powerful spell and took the full blast, but it was so strong she was thrown backward's ten feet until she hit a wall, Harry was in a state of shock, that was the last of his friend's he had left in the world, he didn't know what to do so he just started screaming spells at Lord Voldemort hoping that one would hit him so that he could buy himself some time so he could get to Ginny, Hermione and Ron's bodies but thier wand's connected and the ghost's of his past came out of Lord Voldemort's wand. **_

_**First there was Ginny Weasley who looked quite shocked to be coming out of a wand, at first then she realised that Harry was in serious trouble fighting for his life next was Ron, he looked really sick and extremly pale and pasty white, then came his wife Hermione who looked pleased to see him but sad at the same time. **_

_**Then came Neville Longbottom who had a determined look on his face but his hand's were shaking with fear, next was Dumbledore, he looked grave at the sight of Harry and Lord Voldemort locked in battle, but Harry planed all of this. **_

_**His plan was to lock Lord Voldemort in battle so Harry could cast the killing curse on him by his wandlass magic. So Harry waited and he waited for the perfect time then it happened, so Harry cast the dreaded curse for the final time in his life and it worked. **_

_**Harry cried as Lord Voldemort fell to the ground dead and the memories of his friends was cheering at Harry, but Hermione was crying "I LOVE YOU HARRY POTTER"and Harry sayed I love you too. **_

Harry woke with a start the dreams had been plaquing him for years and he had had enough he was gonna go back in time and fix everything that went wrong starting with his first year at hogwarts.


End file.
